


“it’s okay now. i've got you.”

by ghostwilbur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, give these boys a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwilbur/pseuds/ghostwilbur
Summary: after they get l'manberg back, wilbur decides to throw a little party to celebrate. play some music, have some games, set off a couple fireworks. what could go wrong?a lot, apparently.
Relationships: shaky technoblade bruh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 428





	“it’s okay now. i've got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tw for panic attacks , stay safe <3

tubbo was sitting on the bench, the night sky quiet from where he was sat. below him, the cheers from the residents of the now taken back l’manberg just reaching his ears. it was pretty, the colours from the different lights and streamers making rainbows. 

“hey, big t!” tommy jumped over the back of the seat, settling next to tubbo. “what’s up! how come you're not partying down there with all the others?”

“i just wanted a little quiet. just a headache.” tubbo answered, and it was true; his head did hurt slightly, and he was tired. “i guess it's just hard for me to compute. having back l’manberg, and all. it also seems like a dream.” 

“oh, i feel ya. its gonna take some time to readjust not having to watch out for schlatt every time i go home.”  _ home. _ tommy referred to everything as home. whether it was pogtopia, his house, or his friend themselves, tommy always had a home. 

“yeah, me too. it's gonna feel like i'm betraying schlatt everytime i talk to any of you guys again.” tubbo looked forward, watching over the festivities. 

“well, he’s gone now, so everything can finally be good again. no more suits!” tommy said the last part estactically, and tubbo smiled. the second schlatt was denounced he had set fire to that stupid suit. it itched anyway.

“no more suits.”

“we’ll definitely have to rebuild a lot. tear down that stupid poduim too.” tommy looked over at the ravaged landscape. wilbur hadn't decided to blow it all up in the end, the three of them (wilbur, tommy and quackity) coming to a different plan, which worked better than any of them could hope. schlatt was exiled now, and any of his serious followers went with him. it was good no one they all trusted was dead set on following schlatt.

“we can do it in the morning. for now, i just want to remember everything we’ve gone to to get here.” tubbo said wistfully. “say, tommy, do you have any of your disks on you?”

“thought you’d never ask,” tommy said happily, bringing out one of his discs and dispensing it into the jukebox. familiar tunes began to ring out, filling the air with nogolstia and reminiscence of a better time.

“this is nice.” 

“yeah, it is,” and tubbo looked happier than he ever had in these past few weeks. “remember that time you got trapped in the hole and i had to come get you out?”

“don't even remind me of that!” tommy pretended to be angry, but he was holding back his laughs. “okay, remember the time you… shit, i cant actually remember any embarrassing things you've done,”

“oh, i can go on for you,” tubbo joked, and tommy burst out laughing, holding his stomach and wheezing. “okay, shut up,” he laughed, and rested his elbows on the back of the bench. “i missed this. i missed you.” 

“i missed you too. how long has it been? one month? one and a half?”

“feels like one year,” tommy grumbled, stretching his arms behind him head as he yawned. tubbo yawned as well, automatically doing it.

“tired?”

“yeah. people have been talking to me all night.  _ ‘oh, tommy, you're so brave!’” _ tommy put on a high pitched voice, making dainty hand movements and starting to laugh again. “apparently talking a psychopath out of not being a psychopath spreads some pretty great rumours about ya,” he yawned again, blinking sleepily.

the cheers became louder from below them, and a whistle cut through the air before a firework exploded in greens, blues and oranges. tubbo’s eyes widened. “you didn't say they were setting off fireworks,”

“must've been a last minute change. i love the fireworks, they're so pretty,” tommy stared up, eyes full of colours swimming around in his pupils.

another bang went off and tubbo flinched, his knuckles going white from gripping the seat.

_ “i'll make this as painless as possible, tubbo.” _

“what, don't like loud noises? we can head down if you want, they’ll probably be quieter there,” tommy looked to his best friend, becoming concerned when he got no answer.

tubbo couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue, red and white firework that just went off, and his shoulders started to shake. the smell of smoke reached his nose, and it was suddenly clogging his windpipe.

_ the heat travelled across his chest, being confined in such a small box letting it spread across his body quickly. he was screaming, agonising shrieks coming from his throat. _

“tubbo? you okay there, man?” tommy rested a hand on tubbo’s shoulder, but tubbo winced as if he had been burned and he immediately took it off.

_ it hurt so much, the screams and bangs deafening. make it stop. _

“tubbo? you're scaring me.”

_ make it stop! _

“tubbo, please! i don't know what's happening!”

_ MAKE IT STOP _

tubbo began to shake, arms tightening around him as he hugged himself. he couldn't breathe anymore, gasping for air as if he had been winded. another firework went off and he audibly cried out, which led tommy to have an inkling as to what was going on. “shit-- is it the fireworks? i'll tell wilbur to cut it out, i'll be right back- do you need me to stay? i can stay. i'll contact wilbur. oh god, he must have forgotten, im sorry-”

“just make it stop.” tubbo’s hands were over his ears now, and tommy sent a frantic message to wilbur;  _ FIREOWKRS STOPP NWO DONT SDT AANYMORE OFF. _

he couldn't care less about spelling errors right now. he reached a hesitant hand out, drawing back as he was reminded of the previous reaction. “can i hug you or something?” tubbo shook his head, and tommy inched back slightly. “uh..breathe with me? deep breaths, do it as i do..” he began to breathe loudly, but keeping it in rhythm. he wasn't sure if this was exactly helping. “breathe in, and out, and again..” the fireworks had cut off for a good minute now, and tommy hopped wilbur got his message and had stopped the fireworks. 

with his help, tubbo’s breathing slowed, his shoulders stopping their relentless trembling. he continued to hug himself, arms locked at the elbows. 

“am i allowed to hug yet?” tommy asked, and tubbo gave a subtle nod. tommy slid across the bench, leaning over to wrap his arms around tubbo loosely. tubbo latched onto him also immediately, still staying silent. “it’s okay now. i've got you.” tommy said quietly, rubbing circles onto tubbo’s back. 

_ wilbursoot whispered to you: is everything alright? _

_ you whisper to wilbursoot: yeah jutd no more fireoworkds _

“i’m sorry.” came the almost inaudible whisper from his shoulder.

“don't apologise big t. shit happens.” 

“it was like i was in the box again…” if there was any noise around them tommy wouldn't've heard that small whisper.

“i'll never let that happen again. i promise,” tommy swore.

the two didn't move from their positions, not even when wilbur arrived and asked what happened. tommy just waved him off.

he joined the two, wrapping an arm around their shoulder even if he was leaned over uncomfortably. he didn't care.

and they stayed like that, until tubbo was ready to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> philza minecraft


End file.
